Idioms
by Beloved Radiance
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Ziva's special relationship with American idioms. Contains Tiva, Ziva-Gibbs father/daughter and team as a family themes
1. Chapter 1

_It was almost cute watching her struggling with the front door, trying valiantly to retain independence and maintain the façade that she was fine and that Gibbs was completely overreacting. But of course he wasn't._

_It had been one of those cases where everything else just had to be put on hold and in Gibbs book "everything" included sleep. It was therefore needless to say that after three days Gibbs' team was looking rather the worse for wear. DiNozzo and McGee were beginning to look worn down but it was Ziva that had everyone worried. For the past three days the dark circles which now blossomed beneath her eyes had been growing steadily darker as the remainder of her skin turned increasingly pale. She had also been far too quiet for anyone's liking, failing to pick DiNozzo up on many of his quips. _

_None of them could pinpoint the exact moment when her voice had taken on its current congested and hoarse tone except for the fact that it had been growing steadily quieter over the preceding days. The boys may have look tired but Ziva look exhausted. _

_That was why neither Gibbs nor Tony were surprised to see her, with her head curled tightly into her arms which rested gently upon her desk, fast asleep when they returned from interviewing the victim's wife. Gibbs sent a slightly questioning look to McGee who was still working at his own desk._

_"She's been out maybe half an hour. She could barely keep her eyes open, she kept trying to read through personnel files on the computer but I could tell it was giving her a headache. I told her to put her head down for a bit. I was actually surprised when she did without fighting me about it. She was asleep within about a minute."_

_Gibbs moved quietly and knelt down slowly in front of her desk. He expertly reached the back of his hand to part of her forehead which was not hidden beneath her arms. Moments later he withdrew his hand, stood up and walked around to behind her desk. He gently grasped her shoulder and began to coax her awake._

_Tony and McGee looked slightly amazed, they rarely saw their boss exhibit such paternal tenderness which then caused them to realise that Ziva really must not be well. _

_Ziva slowly began to stir amongst a lullaby of incoherent mumblings. It took her a few moments even after she opened her eyes to realise where she was but once she did she immediately began trying to dispel the attention of her co-workers which was making her quite uncomfortable. She was unsuccessful. Before she even managed to get a word in Gibbs had begun his lecture._

_"Ziver, before you even try and convince us otherwise you are not fine, you are sick. Don't try and tell me that you are just tired because being tired doesn't give you a fever. I know that you want to see this case through but right now your health is more important. So this is what's going to happen: DiNozzo is going to take you home and stay with you until either Ducky or I say otherwise and there will be no arguments, understood?"_

_She looked up and met his eyes and it was not until that moment that Gibbs realised just how awful she looked. Her normally bright sparkling eyes were dull and glassy, rimmed with a defined red line which was accentuated by the dark stains blossoming beneath them. Her skin was ghostly white, save for the rose pink flush that emblazoned her cheeks. She looked at him and nodded._

_This was why Tony was now standing in front of Ziva's front door watching her struggle somewhat with the simple act of unlocking it. He moved behind her and slowly wrapped his hands around hers, removing the keys in the process. _

_"Let me."_

_Once Tony had opened the door Ziva headed straight for the couch and curled herself up amongst the cushions. Tony quietly closed the door behind himself and joined her on the couch. He tenderly lifted her head from the cushions to make room for himself, laying it down gently on his lap. His fingers migrated, as if by magic, to her hair, running them soothingly through the dark curls. She smiled and opened her eyes._

_"Thank you" she managed to croak out. Tony's smile told her that she was very welcome but still she felt slightly guilty. They had been working this case non stop for the past four days without any discernable break and then just because she was a little unwell Gibbs had sent her home, leaving himself and McGee to cover the entire team's case load._

_Tony caught the look of uncertainty in her eyes and was then unsurprised when she asked "Why do you always drop hats for me?" Tony chuckled. He would never admit how unbelievably cute she looked at that moment curled tightly into his side and slightest hint of confusion in her eyes._

_"It is 'at the drop of a hat', sweet cheeks. And because I do it because you are more than worth it." _

_Her "thank you" was almost in audible. He bent down gently and placed a kiss on her forehead which was growing increasingly warm._

_"Come on sweet cheeks, you really should be in bed."_

_With that he hoisted her gently into his arms and carried her silently towards the bedroom. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Backseat Driver**

"Tony, I really think that we were supposed to take that left about half a mile back and…"

"Oh shut up Mc-Back-Seat-Driver, I know exactly where we are."

They had been driving nearly an hour along an abandoned dirt road in search of a house which was supposed to be only fifteen minutes away. Clearly they were lost, although there was no way in hell that Anthony DiNozzo was going to admit that.

"First of all Tony you have absolutely no idea where we are, if you did then maybe we would be at the Petty Officer's house by now instead of lost."

Tony opened his mouth to tell Ziva that they were not lost, perhaps slightly misplaced though, but was cut short by the continuation of her tirade.

"Secondly, you cannot blame McGee for this…"

"I didn't"

"You just did."

"When?"

"When you said he was driving, which he is clearly not."

"No I said he was back-seat driving."

"McGee is nowhere near flexible enough for that."

"No Ziva, backseat driving is where someone who isn't actually driving keeps offering annoying and unhelpful advice slash keeps whining to the person who is. Besides it would be impossible to actually drive from the back seat."

"Not impossible, you just need to be quite flexible, yes?"

"Ziva, I'm telling you…"

"And Tony I'm telling you that it is possible because I have done it."

At this DiNozzo's eyes widened and the slightest smirk of intrigue and arousal began to creep across his lips.

"Hands or feet Ziva?"

"What?"

"When you were backseat driving – literally – were you doing it with your hands or your feet?"

"Feet" she said simply and returned to looking out the window, wondering why both her co- workers and their frustrating language were so strange.

This meant that she didn't spot the incriminating looks on both Tony and McGee's faces as they silently pictured Ziva's legs twisted and contorted around the front seat of a car. DiNozzo's mind was happily contemplating the extent of the dexterity and flexibility of Ziva's well toned legs and what uses he could put them to when he was rudely pulled from his reverie by Ziva's relieved sigh of "finally."

As they got out of the car and walked towards the petty officer's house, which they had now spent the better part of two hours trying to find, Tony lagged slightly behind, taking the opportunity to enjoy the view of his partner. As he finally managed to pull his eyes away from those perfectly sculpted legs he thought to himself "I'd love to let her prove to me just how flexible she is."


	3. Chapter 3 - More than can chew

_"She is not a bomb McGee. Stop holding the poor child like she is about to explode."_

_Ziva almost had to smile at just how uncomfortable Timothy McGee looked holding the tiny baby girl they had just stumbled upon at their latest crime scene. Whilst clearing the rear of the house McGee had entered the back bedroom which he found to be painted a soft shade of pink and adorned with teddy bears and lace. It was then that he noticed the baby. _

_When Ziva joined him McGee was holding the infant at arms length with a terrified expression plastered on to his face. It took every inch of her immense willpower to contain the urge she had to burst out laughing at that moment._

_She decided she would take pity on both McGee and the infant stepping forward and relieving McGee from the screaming, wailing infant which was trying to escape his grasp. Gibbs and Tony entered the room just in time to watch Ziva cradle the screaming child to her chest, bouncing the child in her arms. Within seconds the wailing ceased and was replaced with contented gurgles from the infant. _

_Tony and McGee stood stunned, neither could quite believe that their co-worker stood before them cooing to the infant and managed to look so natural doing it. Gibbs just smiled, underneath that strong façade he always knew there was a maternal side to Ziva and was not surprised to watch her expertise with the infant._

_"She seems alright but I think it might be best if Ducky had a look at her just to make sure."_

_Ziva's comment sharply drew her three co-workers from their reverie. Gibbs nodded in agreement and Ziva left the room still cradling the tiny child in her arms._

_"Wow" Tony whispered._

_Outside Ziva was sitting on the back of the autopsy van, holding the infant still for Ducky to examine. She really was very good, barely objecting to Ducky's examination. Ducky quickly completed his initial examination and proclaimed the child to be completely healthy. It was then that Gibbs arrived._

_"How is she Duck?"_

_"She appears to be fine; she is a lucky little thing."_

_"Ziva, we haven't been able to locate a next of kin and since we still don't have a motive for the parents' murder would you mind taking her tonight?"_

_"Of course I will take her Gibbs. Do we have any leads?"_

_"None that you need to worry about. You'll have enough on your plate tonight with this little one. It's nearly 17:00 any way, I want you to head home; she looks like she could use the sleep."_

_Ziva gazed down upon the tiny child cradled in her arms, its eyes kept flickering close on the edge of slumber. Gibbs was right, she needed sleep._

_"I'll send DiNozzo over later with some stuff for her. Let us know if you need anything."_

_"Thanks Gibbs, I will."_

_And with that she left._

_It was nearly eight o'clock by the time Tony reached Ziva's apartment. Processing the scene had taken longer than expected, especially with only three pairs of hands. Tony wasn't complaining, personally he thought that Ziva had the harder assignment caring for the infant. He tried knocking on the front door of Ziva's apartment but no response came. He assumed that Ziva was most likely busy tending to the infant and decided that rather than disturb her further he would just let himself in. He retrieved the key from his pocket which she had given him shortly after her return from that fateful summer and opened the door._

_The sight that met him was perhaps one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. Ziva lay curled into the arm of her sofa cradling the infant in her arms. Ziva's long dark curls cascaded over her face, hiding half of it from Tony's view. However from his partner's even breathing he could tell that both girls were fast asleep. _

_Tony quietly placed his shopping bag of supplies on the kitchen counter and went to relieve Ziva of the sleeping child. He obviously lacked Ziva's maternal touch for as soon as he lifted the baby she began to wail which in turn woke Ziva._

_"Sorry" he whispered, still clutching the screaming infant to his chest. "I thought that you would both be more comfortable in bed rather than on the couch but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."_

_"It's alright; she will need feeding and changing before I put her down anyway."_

_Ziva took the screaming child from Tony's arms and held her close. Within moments the screaming has once more subsided._

_"You are amazing, you know that."_

_"I used to help my mother look after my little sister when I was younger. I guess that explains part of it but I am surprised at how natural this feels."_

_"You are going to make an amazing mother one day Ziva."_

_"I think I would like that."_

_But any further conversation was cut short by the infant making a frantic grab for Ziva's chest._

_"I think our little one is hungry."_

_"Yeah." Tony replied, secretly wishing that he could get away with that gesture._

_I did not take long for the infant to be fed and changed and for Ziva to have put her down in her own bed surrounded by barricades of pillows lest she role too far in the night. Ziva slumped down on the couch looking exhausted._

_"Sure you haven't bitten off more than you can chew, Ziva?"_

_"Why would I want to chew on a baby Tony?"_

_Tony just laughed._

_"It's an expression Ziva. It means to take on a task which is too big."_

_"Oh, well that makes much more sense. And no, I am perfectly capable of handling this; I am just a little tired."_

_And with that a stray yawn escaped her._

_"Would you mind if I stayed? Just in case you need any help with her during the night."_

_"Tony, you do not have to do that."_

_"But I want to."_

_She conceded._

_"Why don't you head off to bed, I'll clean things up in here."_

_Ziva was about to argue when she realised that was exactly what she felt like doing, she was exhausted. She reached up and tenderly kissed him on the cheek before heading into her room._

_Tony did not remember falling asleep on Ziva's couch but could only have been asleep a few hours when he woke as it was still pitch black. It took a moment for it to register what had woken him until he heard the infant wail again. He got up and made his way to Ziva's bedroom. He cautiously opened the door and the sight that met him was simply breathtaking._

_Ziva stood bathed in moonlight clutching the wailing infant to her chest. She was clothed only in one of his old OSU t-shirts, which was far too big for her, and her curls lay matted around her face. As much as she rocked and cooed to the screaming child it would not quieten. Tony was about to offer his assistance when Ziva did the most unexpected thing; she began to sing. _

_The beautiful melody was barely audible but Tony was able to recognise that the words were not in English. As Ziva continued to rock the child back and forth a Hebrew lullaby filled the night air. He was mesmerised, he had not once heard his partner sing before and found himself enchanted by the beauty of her voice. As the moonlight continued to bath the two Tony had the strange realisation that he wanted that child to be their's, that he wanted nothing more than to see Ziva gently coaxing their child back to sleep. He had been right earlier, one day she was most definitely going to be an amazing mother and he hoped that day would be soon. _


End file.
